caliginous
by healiceadelia
Summary: langit münchen saat itu gelap dan berkabut. feliciano menatapnya dengan kekecewaan. (mungkin juga kesedihan.) / (germany ˣ italy) (Historical!au)


**caliginous**

 _ **germany**_ _ **ˣ**_ _ **italy**_

 _ **Hetalia by**_ _ **Himaruya Hidekaz**_

 _ **Story by Healice Adelia**_

 _Saya_ _ **tidak**_ _mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan karya ini. Hanya untuk kebutuhan sendiri_

 **Highly recommended to hear Avril Lavigne – Wish You Were Here**

 _ **Summary:**_ _langit münchen saat itu gelap dan berkabut. feliciano menatapnya dengan kekecewaan. (mungkin juga kesedihan.)_

* * *

 _First;_

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi salah satu hari dimana Feliciano bisa santai mengolah bahan makanan di dapur rumahnya. Mencicipi resep baru atau mungkin meracik sendiri. Buku buku tangan itu sudah telaten dan sangat familiar dengan bau masak – masakan. Soal racik meracik, dia jagonya. Hampir seluruh makanan Italia sudah pernah ia jamah. Dengan cara khasnya sendiri, mengolah bumbu dapur menjadi masakan layaknya bintang lima.

Ya, sebelum berita akhir dari peperangan mengudara diseluruh dirgantara Eropa. Berita itu melenyapkan bibir yang selalu tersenyum, meninggalkan wajah dengan tarikan senyum palsu. Radio kuno berwarna coklat kayu itu memberi berita dengan seputus – putusnya suara. Berbagai hal yang meledak di Eropa, dari pertama terpecah, sampai akhir tanda menyerah.

Pertempuran Berlin adalah hal terakhir Feliciano dengar sebelum radio malang itu rusak dibawah genggaman tangan sang lelaki mediteranian. Meninggalnya si tokoh kontroversial NAZI, suksesnya pasukan baret merah mencaplok Berlin—hingga pemberitaan jumlah korban pasukan dari kedua pihak sendiri. Sebagaimana takdir diputar, Jerman yang berkuasa di awal tahun 1939, dijatuhkan ke dasar bumi di 1945.

Tidak, bukan itu yang ia khawatirkan.

Tapi—seseorang, seorang teman yang pergi ke tanah kelahiran karena situasi yang tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk tinggal di Italia. Tak ada kabar darinya semenjak adu peluru di Berlin dimulai. Membuat Feliciano tidak bisa meninggalkan berbagai pikiran negatif yang merasuk kedalam memori. Milan juga baru saja reda dari berbagai pertempuran—ia yang terpaksa mengungsi kemari, jauh dari keluarga yang bertempat di Roma, harus menghadapai seburuk – buruknya perang.

Surat terakhir yang ia terima hanya berisi pesan sebagaimana mestinya. Kabar, kegiatan sehari – hari, dan misi mendatang. Feliciano sudah mengirimkan balasan jauh hari, namun balasan dari sang teman yang ditunggu tidak juga sampai ditangannya.

Seharusnya pria bernama Ludwig tak membuat Feliciano sebegini gila. Kecuali jika bukan ialah penyelamat Feliciano disini. Ketegangan serta ketidakamanan Roma memaksa Feliciano untuk mengungsi ke Italia Utara. Berharap mendapat ketenangan—malah berbalik mendapat peperangan yang jauh lebih gila. Ia masih ingat perang mengerikan dua tahun yang lalu—yang membuatnya hampir menjadi tuna wisma ditengah medan peperangan. Milan yang cerah, berubah menjadi sarang kemurkaan. Genangan darah dan mayat yang bergelimpangan. Serta, aroma anyir menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kota _ **[1]**_.

Dan ia ingat saat itulah pria berdarah Jerman itu menolongnya. Feliciano tidak tahu apa – apa, tidak tahu bahwa ia adalah musuh Italia. Dengan senang dan lapang hati menawarkan tempat tinggal miliknya, membiarkan Feliciano yang setengah tuna wisma itu untuk menenangkan diri pasca pertempuran.

Namun sayang, roda Jerman sedang berada di bawah, yang membuat sang kawan harus mundur dan kabur kembali ke Berlin. Tidak—ia tidak begitu saja meninggalkan si lelaki delapan belas tahunan ini. Ia hanya berkata bahwa, bagaikan angin—ia akan kembali secepat yang dia bisa.

Dan sekarang dua tahun setelahnya, batang hidung pun tidak tampak sedikitpun.

Feliciano hanya bisa mengukir senyum lelah saat mendapati kotak surat kosong melompong. Tak ada kabar baru—dua minggu sejak ia mengirim balasan. Ia tak mau berpikiran negatif kepada sang kawan, seperti mengira ia mati ditangan para Russian, atau malah dieksekusi—

Oh demi tuhan, Feliciano tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Mengecek surat lagi, Feliciano?"

Tubuh kecil itu tersentak saat sebuah suara wanita tua menyapa. Rambutnya memutih layaknya melati, wajah yang masih tampak menawan, serta selalu terukir akan senyuman. Lelaki roman itu hanya terkekeh canggung, mengusap surai coklat karamelnya. "Eheh, _Si_. Ludwig tidak mengirim balasan, padahal sudah dua minggu."

Kedua matanya sekuning zaitun, hanya menampakkan tatapan simpati. Ditepuknya bahu anak muda Italia itu, memberikan isyarat 'Bersabarlah'. Feliciano hanya tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Dia itu tentara, aku yakin sedang terpuruk dengan kekalahan Germania _¸si_?"

"Ah.. benar juga." Feliciano mengelus dagu, berpikir bahwa— _mungkin saja Ludwig terlalu sedih hingga tak sempat mengirim balasan_ —mungkin seperti itulah. "Aku akan senang hati menerima keluh kesahnya saat ia kembali nanti." Wajah itu kembali mengukir senyum sumringah.

"Daripada kau terus – terusan menunggu yang tidak pasti, lebih baik pikirkan sesuatu untuk menyambutnya kembali nanti, hm?"

Kedua alis saling mengerut, "Seperti..."

"Kau bisa siapkan makanan kesukaannya. Atau—memperlihatkan keindahan Milan padanya?"

Feliciano terperangah, sedetik kemudian tersenyum sumringah. Bertubi – tubi ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Sebelum, berpamit pulang, kembali kedalam rumahnya. Menyusun rencana untuk menyambut sang kawan lama.

( _Setidaknya, gelapnya kabut tidak lagi menyelimuti dirgantara Milan._ )

* * *

 _Fourth;_

Hari ini adalah hari keempat semenjak ia menerima kabar tentang tembakan peluru yang pecah di Berlin. sama seperti tempo hari sebelumnya. Benda bertajuk kotak surat itu mengkilap terpantul cahaya mentari. Alih – alih mendapat surat balasan, laba – laba saja enggan menanam sarang disana. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengecek, sebanyak itu pula harapannya pupus.

Feliciano berjalan gontai menuju bangunan tempat ia menumpang sementara. Melesakkan kunci rumah kedalam lubangnya, membuka pintu kayu—menyambut hening dan sepi bangunan kecil ini. Rumah milik si tentara Jerman begitu sederhana. Feliciano bertaruh ia sudah tinggal disini bahkan sebelum perang dimulai. Kediaman itu berdiri kokoh, berdinding kayu dengan warna putih tulang. Hanya saja, cat bagian dalam sudah mulai terkelupas; mungkin sudah sampai batas waktunya. Berbagai jenis bunga berjejer rapi di tepi jendela, dengan indah memekar ditengah tengah debu peperangan.

Plastik bening berisi minuman kemasan dan beberapa makanan ringan ditaruh begitu saja diatas meja. Ia memilih untuk mengangkat kakinya berjalan menuju jendela diatas perapian. Membuka lembaran kaca itu—membiarkan pemandangan hamparan ilalang menjadi eksotis di kedua mata.

Tepat hari ini, ia mendengar berita bahwa Jerman sudah menyerah diatas tanahnya. Radio yang membawa berita di daerah pasar terus menggema di telinga. Sekarang negara itu sudah terbagi – bagi layaknya kue tar. Yang barat mengambil yang barat, dan begitu juga yang timur. Feliciano tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa sulitnya hidup disana sekarang—setidaknya ia bersyukur Milan sudah sembuh dari pertempuran dua tahun yang lalu. Ketegangan akan lecutan peluru sudah hilang—wajah penduduk kembali cerah seperti sedia kala. Sayangnya, hal seperti itu tidak berlaku di Jerman jika perang ini tidak berakhir seluruhnya.

Feliciano hanya bisa menghela napas saat mendorong kepalanya keluar jendela, sungguh ia tidak ingin apapun yang terburuk menjadi kenyataan. Walaupun ia yakin menyerahnya Jerman tidak menjadi alasan baginya untuk menyerah menunggu si kawan. Biarkata harapan itu sudah tidak memungkinkan.

Semerbak angin membelai kulit kuning kecoklatan itu. Feliciano menutup kelopak mata, menikmati hening dan sunyi dunianya. Almanak masehi masih menunjuk purnama yang sama, masih belum berganti. Setidaknya belum genap sebulan balasan surat yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang. Harapan hidup masih terpampang; walaupun masih tersapu angin di awang – awang.

Sudah banyak orang kehilangan yang terkasih di medan perang. Menjadi hukum alam yang tertanam sejak berabad – abad. Feliciano tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, bagaimanapun ia sendiri belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Menatap wajah dengan surai pirang itu saja rasanya belum puas, walaupun sudah sempat mereka bercengkrama, tidak lucu jika harus bertemu dengan gundukan tanah nantinya. Pria roman itu tertawa, membuka kelopak matanya, netra sekuning zaitun menyapu seluruh pemandangan. Petang Milan yang selalu cerah, ditemani pendaran cahaya merah yang lurus menembus cakrawala. Langit _Italianna_ yang tampak memberi harapan baik; tanpa memberitahu kegelapan di dalamnya.

Perlahan Feliciano menunduk, menggenggam kayu pembatas jendela. Ditinggal teman yang hanya beberapa hari ia temui bisa membuatnya mengubur rindu sebegini luar biasa. Jika saja Feliciano bisa mengirim langsung doa kepada Tuhan, ia ingin berkata; ' _Tolong bawa Ludwig kembali, walau barang hanya mengucapkan terima kasih, aku ingin menatap kemilau biru itu lagi._ '

Ya, ia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, tidak lebih dari itu.

' _Bercak awan kemerahan, sepertinya malam akan dihantam badai mengaum._ ' Feliciano mendengus, berbicara dengan angin yang berhembus. Angkasa perlahan bertukar menjadi biru kelam, butiran ratusan bintang tak tampak berkelip di dalam malam, Feliciano menekan saklar; menghidupkan lampu dengan cahaya temaram.

Jendela itu ditarik menutup, saat ia merasakan angin yang bersahabat mulai menjadi musuh. _Dingin, sangat dingin._

Dan disaat itu pula, angin yang tersisa mengetuk bahunya. Memaksa kepala coklat menoleh, menatap dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang mengambang.

( _Dingin, berbeda dari malam malam sebelumnya._ )

* * *

 _Sixth;_

Padang rumput itu tak terlalu luas. Rumput – rumputnya juga tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya beberapa yang melewati mata kaki. Hari ini Feliciano menghabiskan malam berdiri dibawah pohon ek, diatas sebuah bukit. Sekeranjang roti gandum ia bawa, bekal si nenek tua yang berpapasan saat melangkah keluar rumah. Aromanya masih sangat kental, memaksa perut untuk membunyikan suara khasnya.

Tapi entah apa yang membuat kaki kaki itu berjalan dibawah gelapnya malam. Dibawah pohon ek ini Feliciano menengadah, ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca, tidak biasanya menatap hamparan angkasa galaksi bima sakti yang bertabur bintang. Cahaya seolah memantul keseluruh permukaan bumi, kelap kelip ditemani bulan. Dengan hembusan lambat angin dingin menyertai, Feliciano tetap enggan untuk bergerak.

Siang ini tak ada berita dari tanah perang. Hanya sekelebat menggambarkan suasana Pasifik yang benar benar kacau—bagi Jepang. Tanda – tanda akhir perang sudah tercium seluruh penduduk bumi, membuat mereka sudah mulai bisa menarik napas lega.

Tapi tidak bagi Feliciano. Ada sebuah surat sampai di kotaknya. Selembar kertas dengan cap pos Jerman. Tanpa pengirim, tanpa alamat. Membuat Feliciano berkerut alisnya. Hanya sebuah cap pos Jerman yang membuatnya yakin bahwa itu adalah balasan dari sang kawan terkasih. Tak ada hal yang penting tertulis disana selain;

' _I'm always behind you, Feliciano._ '

Tidak, balasan sesingkat itu tidak membuatnya menarik napas lega. Malah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Kalimatnya singkat dan sederhana. Namun menenggelamkan raga ke lorong gelap tanpa cahaya. Feliciano tak tahu apa apa lagi—apakah Ludwig masih hidup? Atau mati dengan luka menganga akibat lecutan peluru? Atau malah dieksekusi oleh para tentara serdadu?

"Oh tuhan.."

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Pulang kerumah pun percuma. Toh bangunan itu tidak memberi jawaban dari ribuan pertanyaannya yang mengambang. Kembali kesana hanya menambah gelombang rindu; menyiksa batinnya berpuluh – puluh kali lipat. Feliciano masih menengadah—kedua bibir tipis yang merekah itu bergetar. Entah sudah sampai batas dengan dinginnya malam, atau kelu untuk menahan sengatan listrik perasaanya.

Punggung berlapis kaos hitam polos itu serasa dingin saat dibelai angin. Feliciano mengepalkan tangan dalam diam, "Kembalilah.." Kelopak matanya menutup, menyisakan sebulir bening mengalir.

"Kumohon.."

* * *

 _Tenth;_

Hari kesepuluh, pancuran air menyentuh dinginnya alumunium memberi suara yang menggema diseluruh ruangan dapur. Feliciano menyusun peralatan makan itu satu persatu. Hasil setelah ia mengisi kosongnya perut. Sepiring pasta sendiri, ditemani pemandangan hamparan ilalang menjadi destinasi tersendiri.

Aliran air dihentikan, Feliciano mengeringkan kedua tangan dengan selembar kain kuning polos. Kaki kaki itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang hening dan sunyi. Sekantung makanan ringan yang ia beli tempo hari juga belum habis, Feliciano ingin mengutuk diri sendiri yang bisa – bisanya lupa diri dan membeli sebanyak itu. Hanya mubazir, dengan kondisi dirinya yang tinggal sendirian disini.

Pagi tadi si lelaki roman mendapat sebuah kabar bahwa pengungsi dari Swiss sudah kembali ke tanah Italia. Begitu juga tentara Italia yang mengabdikan diri kepada Jerman. Bahkan tak sedikit yang berdarah Jerman asli pulang ke Italia demi mencari ketenangan. Feliciano bersorak gembira saat menerima kabar dari tetangganya, berharap bahwa Ludwig juga ada dalam rombongan itu—membawa sebuah harapan baik; mengembalikan wajah ceria seorang Feliciano Vargas.

Senyuman sumringah itu semakin memudar dan hilang ditelan kehampaan saat tak menemui harapan yang ditunggu. Feliciano hanya diam terpaku dan menyunggingkan senyum singkat saat melihat para tetanggannya yang sudah dapat bertemu orang yang dikasihi. Beragam dari saudara, teman, suami, hingga ayah.

Ludwig tidak ada. Ia tak ada disini. Ia tidak kembali. Lelaki Jerman itu berbohong.

"Bohong.."

Disini Feliciano menatap meja bundar berlapis kain putih itu dengan air muka yang sukar dibaca. Celemek biru masih terpasang rapi, dan tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk dibuka. Perlahan Feliciano mendudukkan diri diatas kursi kayu. Mengepalkan erat kedua tangan diatas meja. Menghantamkan buku buku tangannya diatas sana.

" **KAU PEMBOHONG!** "

Ia menunduk dalam, Bibirnya digigit erat. Bulir bulir bening itu menetes diatas pahanya yang tertutup celemek. "Kau pembohong—Ludwig pembohong!" Berbagai sumpah serapah ia keluarkan—hanya sebagai pelampiasan gejolak perasaan yang seolah dihantam palu godam.

"Untuk apa kau berkata kembali jika kau tidak akan pernah kembali?" Satu hantaman, buku buku tangannya mulai memerah.

" _Mio dio_ , jangan memberi harapan jika kau tidak bisa menepatinya.." Feliciano melipat kedua tangannya, perlahan menumpu kepala diatas sana. Berusaha meredam isak tangis dengan kuatnya gigitan bibir. "Kau pendusta.."

Selembar kertas mendarat setelah diterbangkan angin, tepat dihadapan si pria Italia. Feliciano mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kertas kuning dengan cap pos Jerman yang ia terima tempo hari. Air yang menggenang di pelupuk terhapus olehnya, Feliciano membaca untuk kesekian kali.

' _I'm always behind you, Feliciano._ '

Dalam sejenak kedua netra zaitun itu mengecil, lehernya serasa tercekik; menyumbat pernapasan. Telinganya tak berfungsi; mendadak tuli tanpa suara. Tanpa udara. Tanpa harapan. Tanpa kehidupan—hanya firasat buruk yang menjelma menjadi kenyataan, layaknya percik api neraka.

( _Firasat buruk itu tidak hanya berubah menjadi realita, mereka menjelma menjadi malapetaka._ )

* * *

 _Last;_

Hari itu München dibasahi oleh hujan. Awan awan memuntahkan elegi yang menyayat hati. Disaat itu juga Feliciano menatap hal yang paling ia tidak inginkan. Ditemani seseorang berdarah Jerman pula, ia mengunjungi sang kawan lama yang sudah pulang ke peraduannya.

"Ludwig mendapat luka serius dibagian paru – parunya, bekas sebuah peluru yang tertanam. Luka hadiah yang ia dapat saat pertempuran Berlin. Memang ia selamat waktu itu—tapi tetap saja, Paru – parunya meninggalkan luka yang sangat parah." Pria itu tampaknya albino. Dengan netra kemerahan yang menyala – nyala, ia menatap gundukan tanah dibawah kakinya. Tempat sang adik beristirahat. "Ditengah – tengah meregang nyawa, sempat sempatnya ia mengirim surat padamu." Sejenak bola mata itu melirik, wajah Feliciano tak terlihat; tertutup helaian coklat yang basah akan air.

"Kurasa kaulah orang yang ingin sekali ia lihat untuk terakhir kali." Pria itu mengukir senyum tipis. Mengangkat tangan sang pria Italia, menyuruhnya mengenggam payung walau jari jari itu tampak lemas tanpa tenaga. "Mungkin kau butuh waktu sendiri, aku akan tunggu di Mobil." Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik, berjalan jauh meninggalkan Feliciano dalam kehampaan.

Hening ditemani suara rintik hujan, Aroma tanah yang tercium jelas, kedua netra zaitun itu redup tanpa cahaya. Perlahan payung yang ia genggam jatuh ke tanah—tenaganya terlalu lemas, barang hanya untuk mengenggam. Aliran air menyusuri lekuk wajah si pria Roman. Bersatu dengan lelehan air mata.

" _Tenang saja Feliciano. Bagaikan angin, aku akan kembali secepat yang kubisa._ "

Tak lama kekehan hambar meluncur dari kedua bibir Feliciano. Ia menatap miris, hatinya terkikis. "Sungguh dusta terbesar." Ia menatap gundukan tanah itu dengan intens, membayangkan bahwa Ludwig benar benar terbaring disana. "Kau benar benar seorang pendusta."

Gelegar gemuruh menggema di dirgantara Bavaria. Menemani Feliciano yang kesal dan sedih tiada tara. Ia susah—sulit—mengatakan apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Sedih? Marah? Kecewa? Semuanya dicampurkan menjadi satu. Membuat hatinya seperti dicabik – cabik. Kedua netra zaitun itu menutup, Feliciano menggigit bibirnya.

"..Atau aku yang terlalu bodoh berharap?"

Ia tidak menyalahkan Ludwig—yang ia anggap telah berdusta. Ini semua bukan kebohongan, tapi realita yang disampaikan. Ya, jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang mengambang di awang awang. Feliciano tertawa, menertawakan diri sendiri dengan miris.

"Secepat angin—kau akan kembali keperaduanmu? Itu maksudmu?"

Ia berusaha menghentikan isaknya. Feliciano tidak bisa—ia tidak kuat dengan segala gejolak ini. Rasanya sakit— _perih._ Jika saja tuhan mengizinkan, biarkan ia bertemu Ludwig, walau hanya beberapa detik. Ia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih—dan memberikan pelukan perpisahan yang tidak sempat ia beri saat melepas pergi si kawan.

Ah.. penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

"...Ah, kejam."

Feliciano meracau tidak jelas, menengadah menatap langit Bavaria, Menantang air hujan yang turun di atas wajahnya. Gemuruh itu seolah menertawakan dirinya yang telah dibohongi, atau mungkin membohongi? Kepala itu kembali menunduk, Feliciano mengepalkan tangan yang tersekap didalam saku celana. Ia menunduk dalam—membiarkan tetesan air mata yang jatuh keatas tanah. Membiarkan perasaannya jatuh terkubur—untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

 _Kau pendusta, Ludwig._

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **Footnote:**_

 **[1] Pertempuran Milan yang menjadi salah satu bagian dari Operasi Sekutu di Italian Social Republic pada akhir peperangan di Eropa, dimana menyerahnya seluru pasukan Jerman yang ada di Italia. Ya yang terjadi di Milan ini adalah salah satu yang terparah. Bahkan dari beberapa sumber pada saat itu bisa dibilang Milan adalah 'Stalingrad of Italy'.**

* * *

Ya :3 saya ambil latarnya akhir Perang Dunia kedua setelah Pertempuran Berlin. Ituloh—yang ada di filem Downfall. Udah nonton belum? Penggemar papa Hitler wajib nonton loh. Filem ini menyayat hati saya sampai tidak tersisa. /iyain/

 _GerIta mana coba yang tidak baper, maafkan diriku yang menistakan kalian berdua. ''')))_

* * *

 _healice adelia_


End file.
